


In The Circle Round

by BlaiddDrwg1982



Series: Gather Ye in the Meadow [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Fairy Ring, Fiery Parrish, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Stiles is Legal, Twitter Challenge, What is Stiles?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/pseuds/BlaiddDrwg1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A walk in the woods on the night of a full moon, a confession, a Fairy Circle, and a chance to see the magic beneath the skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Circle Round

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thursdayschild18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursdayschild18/gifts).



> Twitter Fic Challenge: 
> 
> The first person to give me a pairing, and a word limit, I would write the story.
> 
> My friend @Womble2Wolf was the lucky winner. I got Stiles/Parrish and 5000 words. Didn't quite make it to the limit, but I'm happy with how this turned out.

“Are you absolutely certain this is a good idea?”

The young deputy looked over his shoulder at the shadows, half expecting them to grow teeth and lunge for the lump that was rapidly developing in his throat. Swallowing down the rising lump, it felt drier than it had a moment ago. Feeling the long line of Stiles’ body against his, he couldn’t help but feel a shiver down his spine.

“I mean…Derek…”

Stiles went still at the mention of his ex-boyfriend’s name. It hadn’t been a completely horrible break up. They were still friends…ish. He’d even managed to get Derek’s grudging agreement that he wouldn’t try and kill or scare off anyone that showed the remotest interest in him. It was only fair given that Der had hooked up with a Werewolf from a couple counties over. Still…he didn’t like being reminded of the one that ran away…especially when in such close quarters to the one who ran his way.

“I’m sure. Besides…it isn’t Derek you should be worried about.”

Stiles gave Parrish a small, devious smile, biting his bottom lip in just the way that was guaranteed to get the other man’s attention. Taking Parrish by the hand, walking backwards, he pulled Jordan further into the woods, heading towards the trickling sound of water. As the moved through the woods, the trickle soon started to sound like a more powerful pounding force. The full moon overhead bathed to forest in the darkest shadows, with patches of ethereal light juxtaposed in the gloom.

Standing in the shadow, Stiles asked in a low, throaty voice.

“Didn’t your mother ever warn you about heading to the woods with boys you barely know?”

Parrish’s eye flashed a brilliant gold before dying down to glowing embers. Seeing the wide toothy smile Stiles was giving him, Parrish growled low in his chest. Feeling his skin warming, it took him a moment to realize that Stiles’ hands were tracing the lines of his muscular chest. Suitably distracted, he felt the calm take over, sliding his hand around Stiles’ waist, feeling the cool flesh warm to his touch. Leaning in, he felt the slightest caress of Stiles’ lips against his own, but before he could press for more of a kiss, he felt the air in the space that had only just now been occupied.

“If I do that now, we’ll never get where we’re going.”

“Maybe I’m okay with that.”

Hearing Stiles chuckle, he sighed the resigned sigh he’d learned would be a staple in this…relationship? He was hesitant to call it that but in all honestly, he couldn’t think of anything else to describe what he had with the Boss’ kid. Following, despite his better judgment, he could feel the fresh air from beyond the stand of trees on his face. A few more steps and they were in the field that Stiles had sworn up and down existed, but Parrish had never seen, even in the aerial surveys. 

Looking around, he felt for a moment, overwhelmed at the beauty of it. It looked like it shouldn’t existed, especially amid all the hell they dealt with on a regular basis. The field was almost a perfect circle, the trees that made up the forest stopped as though planned at the edge. A pool of water fed by a river, in turn fed by the waterfall they’d heard earlier sat at the edge of the field, and a ring of stones stood as silent sentinels around the perimeter as well. 

“Fairy.”

The single word snapped Parrish back to reality, and he fired back at Stiles.

“Queen.”

Stiles smirked and shook his head.

“Not talking about you. Talking about the stones. Traditionally fairy rings are mushrooms, but from what we know of the Fairies that live in Beacon County, they went with stones, engraved with runes of protection. Bit more permanent and less likely to be destroyed by an errant lawnmower.”

Walking into the centre of the Stones, Stiles eyes glowed with an amber hue. Smiling a relaxed smile, he held out his hands to Parrish, to invite him in the centre with him. Reluctant at first to cross the boundary, he forced himself through, eyes closed, as though afraid of what might happen. 

A thunderous clap was heard overhead, and the entire area smelled like ozone. Parrish opened his eyes, expecting to see storm clouds over head, and his flesh on fire. Looking up, the full moon looked back at him, indifferent to the concern the deputy was feeling. Relaxing a bit, he reached out to take Stiles’ hand. Arcs of electricity jumped from him, to Stiles, and back again. The curious thing was there was no feeling one way or the other of pain from the power bouncing between them. It felt only like the anticipation he always had went reaching out to take Stiles hand.

Reaching up and caressing Stiles’ cheek, as he had so many times before, he saw the arcing trails of energy dancing under the flesh. Watching in fascination as Stiles grasped his forearm, Parrish saw tongues of fire move under his skin, licking at Stiles’ fingers wherever he touched.

“What…”

Stiles smiled, reaching up and undoing the first button of Parrish’s shirt.

“Does it matter?”

Shaking his head numbly, he felt a shiver run the length of his spine as Stiles’ long fingers gently caressed his chest with each button he undid.

“No…I suppose it doesn’t.”

Feeling the fabric of his shirt slide off his shoulders, his nipples contracting in the cool night air. Looking down as Stiles caressed his chest, the electricity in Stiles hands, the fire in his chest, Parrish felt the pricking of tears that he knew would fall, but not yet.

Reaching out, he pulled Stiles shirt from his pants, sliding it up over his head, and set it down with his shirt in the grass. Where Parrish’s body held larger muscle mass, though finely honed through years of careful work to keep the bulk down, but the strength up, Stiles was long and lean, filling out more in the last year since he left high school. To date, this was ever as far as they’d gone, some shirtless making out on his couch at his apartment, or sneaking in to Stiles’ dorm room when Scott was gone with Kira. 

Pulling Stiles to him, he held the young man tight, feeling the burning in his skin where they touched. Without a word, he pressed a kiss to Stiles’ smirking mouth, opening his mouth to feel the cold slip of tongue breach his defenses. Moaning slightly against Stiles mouth, they’d been like this before. But something about being outside, under the full moon, in the fairy ring, was almost overwhelming. Breaking the kiss, he smiled, reluctant to open his eyes, afraid that when they opened, he’d be back in his apartment, envisioning a perfect evening that he’d never get. 

Feeling the warm run of the threatening tear roll down his cheek, he felt thumb brush the track away. Opening his eyes, he looked into Stiles eyes, opening his mouth to say something, but found himself at a loss of words. Letting himself get drawn into another kiss, and another, he felt Stiles fingers press into his back, almost bruising in their growing need. Breaking the kiss reluctantly, he panted into the night.

“Wait.”

Stiles, in a remarkable display of self-restraint, looked down at the older man, and nodded once, not trusting his voice. Reluctantly taking a step back, they both took a deep, cleansing breath. Stiles eyes didn’t leave the ground.

“I want to make love to you Stiles.”

Stiles eyes shot up in interest at the expression he used.

“I want to make love to you. And I want to lose myself deep inside you. I want to look in your eyes as I make you cum. And I don’t want to make this a one time thing.”

“Jordan…I…”

Parrish shook his head, and held up his hand to forestall anything Stiles might want to say.

“When I’m with you…I feel magic. And being here…I can see the magic you make me feel. I feel you when you’re not with me, and if you touch me again, I will make love to you, and lose myself in you, and I will promise I will want to do it again, and again, and again. I will not want to let you go.”

Stiles nodded his head in understanding. A slow, small smile ghosted across his face. 

“You finished?”

Jordan nodded, feeling more exposed than if he were naked in front of the whole police station. Which of course he had been after the failed assassination attempt a couple years back. 

“Lets go for a swim.”

Stiles was enigmatic as ever, which after all these years usually meant he was thinking something over. It could be anything, from the economical impact of a growing trend in Nutella purchasing and Nutella based cuisine, to how many ounces of yellow wolfsbane it would take to get Scott so drunk he wouldn’t even notice falling headfirst down three flights of stairs which was something they did NOT talk about in public EVER. 

Following Stiles to the pond, he reached out and touched the water. It was suspiciously warm. The entire grove, as field fell short for what it contained, seemed to be at odds with the world around it.

“I didn’t bring my bathing suit. Or a towel.”

Stiles shrugged his pale shoulders. The moonlight all but danced across the flat plane of his chest. 

“Neither did I.”

Undoing the belt of his jeans, he bent over, pulling off his shoes and socks before sloughing off his pants and underwear. Folding them to sit on top of his shoes, Stiles stood in proud nakedness under the light of the moon. 

Trying his best to be a gentleman, and not let his eyes drop directly down to Stiles’ groin, he took in the long line of Stiles’ legs, and how they slightly curved into his muscular ass. Seeing the treasure trail’s end, it terminated in a manicured thatch of hair, the darkness in contrast to the pale flesh below. Low hanging balls sat heavy with Stiles’ flaccid cock, which was starting to stir to life, now liberated, and obviously being watched.

Taking in the entire view, it wasn’t lost on Parrish that this was the first time he’d seen Stiles naked. It was, in a word, “Beautiful.”

Stiles blushed slightly as Parrish whispered the word in awe. 

Removing his own shoes and socks, Parrish slid his jeans down, taking his boxer briefs with them. He was more tanned than Stiles, having taken advantage of the summer, and a private rooftop at the apartment he rented. 

Feeling Stiles’ eyes on him, he looked down shyly. He felt like a virgin all over again. While ordinarily quiet and mistaken for timid, he’d been with a few men and women. But he hadn’t felt like this before. Feeling his legs flexing in the cool air, he forced his shoulders back, to stand at his full height, he tilted his chin up, with a smile. His own cock lay in a dusting of blonde-brown hair, a bit thicker than Stiles’, though not quite as long. 

“You’re…you’re beautiful Jordan.”

Smiling a handsome smile, he felt the blush run half way down his chest. Reaching out, he took Stiles by the hand. Instead of stepping toward the water, he pressed a kiss to Stiles lips, then down his neck, sucking slightly, nipping when he felt Stiles shiver in anticipation. Lowering them both to the soft grass and moss, he continued his exploration down the muscles in Stiles chest.

“Tell me to stop. If you want me to stop I’ll stop.”

Stiles looked down, biting his bottom lip just so. Shaking his head, he ran his hands through Parrish’s hair.

“I’ve been waiting a long time for you Jordan Parrish.”

Smiling, Parrish continued kissing a trail down Stiles’ chest, licking and nipping until he had a nose-full of Stiles pubic hair. Avoiding the main attraction for a moment, he slid his hands under Stiles’ ass, massaging one cheek in each hand. Using his nose to prompt Stiles to open his legs, he tighten his grip, smiling devilishly at the moan that elicited. Licking and nipping the tender flesh on Stiles inner thigh, he tightened his grip as Stiles was trying to rub against Parrish’s cheek, seeking the friction he wanted so desperately to take him to release.

“Patience my beautiful man.”

Hearing Stiles’ whimper, he opened his mouth and kissed the tip of Stiles, lapping away the pearl of pre-cum that glinted under the moon. Feeling the shiver down Stiles length, he knew the younger man wasn’t going to last long. Taking Stiles length in an easy motion, he waited like that for the initial shocks to wear off. Opening his eyes, he looked up at Stiles, marveling at the aurora that his body was giving off. The energies around them swirled and crashed into each other like waves. Closing his eyes, feeling the energy in his head, he felt like a part of eternity. Moving his head rhythmically, coaxing out the need that was deep in Stiles’ bones, he felt his own need growing. Reluctantly pulling away, he felt a drunk smile cross his lips, as he moved up and pressed a kiss to Stiles’ lips. 

Rolling on his back, Stiles straddling him in the night, the moon behind him, Parrish felt his eyes flash, and smiled when Stiles flashed in response. Watching Stiles reach behind him, he felt a cold slickness encircle his heavy cock. Looking up questioningly, Stiles merely leaned over and kissed him. Feeling Stiles guide him to his entrance, Parrish felt the feeling of anticipation deep in his gut as Stiles pressed against him. He was thicker than average when he was hard, and he did everything in his power to not thrust up, and likely hurt Stiles in the process. Feeling the grass beneath him, the air above him, and the taut muscles of Stiles’ legs tighten around him, he let out a moan when he felt himself breach the tight rings of muscles. Letting out a groan, he waited until Stiles had situated himself.

“How?”

Stiles squeezed Parrish deep inside him.

“Many lonely nights, wishing you would make a move. You in Beacon Hills. Me in San Francisco. The thought of you inside me kept me warm, many a night.”

Giving a slow, lazy thrust, Parrish watched the wave of electricity run through Stiles. Sitting up, he moaned as Stiles wrapped his legs around his torso. Pressing his lips to Stiles, he reached between them, thrusting as best he could at the angle they were sitting. Given how Stiles’ legs squeezed, he was hitting something right. Working Stiles’ hardness, he stared into Stiles eyes, feeling the heat in his body building in waves.

“Look at me Stiles.”

Stiles fought to keep his eyes open. Biting his lip, Jordan felt the muscles in his body start to tense. Thrusting deeply in Stiles, he let out a low moan, followed by what felt like a soul renting scream into the night, watching as his vision clouded into a whirlwind of fire and electricity.

After what felt like an eternity, he felt Stiles slide off his softening cock, with a satisfied sigh. Cradling Stiles in his arms, not caring they were completely exposed in a grove, on a full moon, with a forest likely full of werewolves, not the least of which was Stiles ex. Pressing a kiss to Stiles forehead, he smiled.

“Stay with me.”

Hearing a soft chuckled.

“Good luck getting rid of me.”

Feeling his eye lids starting to flutter closed, he sighed contentedly, seeing the lightening and fire they had poured into the grove as they came, tangled in each others arms.

“Stiles?”

“Mmmm.”

“What are you?”

A long moment passed, Stiles eyes a low amber, meeting Parrish’s eyes, glowing gold in the low light. 

“I love you Jordan.”

“I love you too Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gentle criticism. It's been a while since I've written.


End file.
